twentyonepilotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Performances/2015
At the start of 2015, Twenty One Pilots made no public appearances as they worked on their next album. This was announced, along with the lead single, in March and in April, the band began performing at concerts and festivals once more. In May-August the band went to Europe, Oceania and Asia, performing material from the new album as well as preparing for the Blurryface World Tour which began on September 8. On August 30, the band appeared on MTV's VMAs as well as Late Night with Seth Meyers on September 14. The North America leg of the Blurryface World Tour lasted throughout September and October before going to Europe in November. Following the tragic events of the Paris terrorist attack on November 13, Twenty One Pilots canceled the three remaining European shows. The band returned to North America and performed at several Holiday events throughout December and appeared on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on December 16. Performances |-|Jan= January *No performances |-|Feb= February *No performances |-|Mar= March *No performances |-|Apr= April * April 18 - Chipolte Presents Cultivate Festival, Phoenix, AZ |-|May= May * May 11 - ABC2, Glasgow, UK * May 12 - Deaf Institute, Manchester, UK * May 13 - Hare and Hounds, Birmingham, UK * May 14 - Electrowerkz, London, UK * May 20 - Alt 98.7, Los Angeles, CA * May 23 - Sasquatch Music Festival, George, WA |-|Jun= June * June 6 - Live 105 BFD 2015, Mountain View, CA * June 7 - Bunbury Festival, Cincinnati, OH * June 14 - Bonnaroo 2015, Manchester, TN |-|Jul= July * July 4 - The Met, Fortitude Valley, Australia * July 5 - The Corner Hotel, Melbourne, Australia * July 7 - Metro Theatre, Sydney, Australia * July 9 - The Powerstation, Auckland, New Zealand * July 11 - Saitama Super Arena, Saitama Shi, Japan * July 12 - Saitama Super Arena, Saitama Shi, Japan * July 16 - Suntec Singapore International Exhibition & Convention Centre, Singapore, Singapore * July 18 - ATC Activity Center, Manila, Philippines * July 19 - Trinoma Activity Center, Manila, Philippines * July 21 - Routunda 3, Kitec, Hong Kong, China * July 22 - GMM Live House, Bangkok, Thailand * July 25 - Fuji Rock Festival, Yuzawa, Japan * July 26 - Ansan Valley Rock Festival, Daebu Island, South Korea * July 28 - QSW Culture Center, Shanghai, China * July 31 - Oshega Festival, Montreal, Canada |-|Aug= August * August 2 - Lollapalooza, Chicago IL * August 2 - House of Blues (Lollapalooza Aftershow), Chicago, IL * August 21 - Pukkelpop, Hasselt, Belgium * August 23 - Lowlands Festival, Biddinghuizen, Netherlands * August 26 - Belsonic, Belfast, UK * August 30 - MTV VMAs |-|Sep= September * September 8 - Echostage, Washington DC - Blurryface World Tour * September 9 - Echostage, Washington DC - Blurryface World Tour * September 11 - Festival Pier, Philadelphia, PA - Blurryface World Tour * September 12 - Blue Hills Bank Pavilion, Boston, MA - Blurryface World Tour * September 13 - Sound Academy, Toronto, ON - Blurryface World Tour * September 14 - Late Night with Seth Meyers * September 15 - Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, NY - Blurryface World Tour * September 16 - Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, NY - Blurryface World Tour * September 18 - Schottenstein Center, Columbus, OH - Blurryface World Tour * September 19 - Meadow Brook Pavilion, Rochester Hills, MI - Blurryface World Tour * September 20 - Farm Bureau At White River State Park, Indianapolis, IN - Blurryface World Tour * September 22 - Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, MO - Blurryface World Tour * September 23 - Sumter Amphitheater, Papillion, NE - Blurryface World Tour * September 25 - Life is Beautiful Festival, Las Vegas, NV - Blurryface World Tour * September 26 - Saltair, Manga, UT - Blurryface World Tour * September 27 - Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO - Blurryface World Tour * September 29 - Brady Theater, Tulsa, OK - Blurryface World Tour |-|Oct= October * October 1 - South Side Ballroom, Dallas, TX - Blurryface World Tour * October 2 - Bayou Music Center, Houston, TX - Blurryface World Tour * October 3 - Austin City Limits, Austin, TX * October 5 - Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN - Blurryface World Tour * October 6 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA - Blurryface World Tour * October 7 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA - Blurryface World Tour * October 8 - House of Blues, Orlando, FL - Blurryface World Tour * October 11 - Diamond Ballroom, Oklahoma City, OK - Blurryface World Tour * October 13 - Comerica Theatre, Phoenix, AZ - Blurryface World Tour * October 15 - Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA - Blurryface World Tour * October 16 - SDSU Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA - Blurryface World Tour * October 17 - Fox Theater, Oakland, CA - Blurryface World Tour * October 18 - Fox Theatre, Oakland, CA - Blurryface World Tour Over the two nights in Oakland, Blurryface Live was recorded. * October 20 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR - Blurryface World Tour * October 21 - Revolution Event Center, Boise, ID - Blurryface World Tour * October 22 - Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA - Blurryface World Tour * October 28 - The District, Sioux Falls, SD - Blurryface World Tour * October 29 - Myth, St. Paul, MN - Blurryface World Tour * October 30 - Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI - Blurryface World Tour Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun tattooed their names on each other live on stage after a draw in the #TOPDebate. * October 31 - Chaifetz, St. Louis, MO - Blurryface World Tour |-|Nov= November * November 4 - O2 ABC, Glasgow, UK - Blurryface World Tour * November 5 - O2 Ritz, Manchester, UK - Blurryface World Tour * November 6 - O2 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, UK - Blurryface World Tour * November 7 - O2 Academy, Oxford, UK - Blurryface World Tour * November 9 - The Institute, Birmingham, UK - Blurryface World Tour * November 11 - La Trabendo, Paris, France - Blurryface World Tour * November 12 - Trix, Antwerp, Belgium - Blurryface World Tour * November 13 - Ronde, Utrecht, Netherlands - Blurryface World Tour * November 22 - Corona Capital, Mexico City, Mexico |-|Dec= December * December 1 - 96x Winter Meltdown - The Norva, Norfolk, VA * December 2 - Miracle on Broad Street - The National, Richmond, VA * Decmeber 3 - WKQX The Nights We Stole Christmas - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL * December 5 - 97X Next Big Thing, Tampa, FL * December 6 - The Big Ticket - Metropolitan Park, Jacksonville, FL * December 8 - 107.7 The End's Deck The Hall Ball 2015 - Key Arena, Seattle, WA * December 9 - Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, Canada * December 10 - 94.7 December to Remember - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR * December 11 - Dream Gig for Youth On Record Presented by Channel 93.3, Gothic Theatre, Denver, CO * December 12 - KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas - The Forum, Los Angeles, CA * December 9 - Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, BC - Blurryface World Tour * December 14 - Ace of Spades, Sacramento, CA - Blurryface World Tour * December 16 - The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon * December 17 - 89x Nutcracker - Saint Andrews Hall, Detroit, MI Category:Performances Category:Performances by Year